The subject matter disclosed herein relates to amusement park attractions, and more specifically, to providing enhanced thrill factors and components of interest in amusement park attractions.
Amusement parks and/or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions, restaurants, and rides useful in providing enjoyment to patrons (e.g., families and/or people of all ages) of the amusement park. For example, the attractions may include traditional rides for kids such as carousels, as well as traditional rides for thrill seekers such as rollercoasters. It is now recognized that adding components of interest and thrill factors to such attractions can be difficult and limiting. Traditionally, for example, outside of providing an increasingly complex system of steep, twisting, and winding rollercoaster tracks, the thrill factor of such rollercoasters and/or other similar thrill rides may be limited to the existing course or physical nature of the thrill ride itself. It is now recognized that it is desirable to include components of interest and thrill factors in such attractions in a flexible and efficient manner relative to traditional techniques.